Hachi Episode 1, Part 1
by MsBlackfire123
Summary: This story doesn't deal with Wolf Rain just the category was smiliar. This is my own story I thought of off top of my head. I think it seems good, my friends think so too. The more I think about it the more it seems like twilight. Hope you guys like the story too. Let me know if I should keep going on with the story.
Hachi

Episode 1, Part 1

" _There are some things that we don't understand in the world. Not knowing who to trust..family, friends. Feeling alone in the world. That's how Hachi and I met, two kids just tossed aside but his life was more an enigma to me than anything._ "

 _10 Years Ago…_

A young woman is running through the woods carrying a child in her arms. To house with sleeping children.

"Mama, where are you where's daddy?" The young boy sobbed.

I want to go with you!

"I'm sorry Hachi you can't. Here where this." The mother gives the young boy an emerald sphere with a gold rim to keep it sealed.

"We will meet again I promise. You will be safe here, Ms. Aris is a good friend of mine she will take care of you." Leaves Hachi with a kiss on the forehead.

"I have to go now,"

"NO! Mommy!" His mother ran off, into the distance there were other shadows following her. Somehow Hachi had a feeling his mother won't be coming back.

Months later, the children run around laughing and chasing one another. A small school in the neighborhood, A sunny evening, all the children play except for one who always sits by the Geo Dome never says a word to anyone just fiddles with the round sphere in his hand. Then there was a young girl who skipped up to him. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, dark skinned, wearing a light yellow dress and white sandals. Not sure what to say to the boy. He had dark hair and blues always looking down, quietly curled up in a ball. His clothes seem to have not been washed for awhile.

"Hi, there!" A child said enthusiastically.

"..." Hachi didn't say anything, but look up at the girl then looked down.

"Why are you sitting all by yourself? Just sitting around is boring, LET'S PLAY!" The little girl starts running around Hachi trying to encourage him to get up.

"...?"

"My name is Ara, what's your name?"

"..."

(Sigh) " Still not talking huh?" She reached into a brown paper bag and pulls out a half sandwich. Hachi's eyes widened.

"Well to a truce I am willing to share half my lunch with you." Ara smiles broadly and holds out the sandwich. Hachi slowly reaches for it eats quickly.

"Ohh, you were hungry," Ara said with a saddened face.

"...Hachi." He said with a raspy voice like he has not spoke in a long time.

" Huh?"

"That's my name."

"Mhmm..it means "Eight" right? Also, it's a name for a dog." Hachi curls up tight into a ball.

"No, no! I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you by what I said Hachi is a unique name for you. That means you're special." Hachi looked at Ara and cracked a little smile.

"I guess this makes us friends now from your face expression," She said as he giggled. The two sat for the rest of the evening until it was time to go home.

"Are your parents coming to get you?"

"I live here actually.."

"You're an orphan? I was once an orphan and still feel like it though. My aunt doesn't seem to like me very much. Saying... I'm always in the way and that it's my fault for my mother's dead." Her eyes started to shimmer, then tears rolled down her face reflecting off the sun. Hachi just silently hugs her until she stops crying. Ara and Hachi have been getting along well together, sitting in the same spot near the Geo Dome. There is trouble in the city and what waits for them in later years will soon come to them.

Somewhere in the darkened place six people wearing white hood kneel to person upon a throne.

"We have failed to locate the boy, my Lord. My most humble apologies, I will accept any necessary punishment for my failure."

"That will not be necessary, Eren. What of his mother?" Lord said with his legs crossed and head resting on his fist.

"She has been taken care of, my Lord."

"Was a feisty one too. HAHAHAHAH!" One of the others said hanging from a vein above.

"Where is your respect Shadow!?"

"Whhaat! I'm just.."HANGING"around, Whahaha haaaa….."

"Haha, I think that is why I favour you most Shadow."

"I am happy to be of service to you, my Liege." Shadow bows deeply.

Eren grinds his teeth, (Kiss ass).

"No matter the cost you will not stop searching for Beowulf's son, understand!?"

"Yes Lord!" They all say.

"Eren, keep searching around Japan. And know I will not take your failure likely."

"Your wish is my command, my Lord. It will not happen again." They all swiftly leave the room. The Lord is alone looking out to the city skyline.

Lord: _The boy has the amulet, even without it could surpass his father...and myself. If he gets stronger beyond his years I could be overthrown. Blending in with Japan's society would keep me covered for now. The fastest growing company they wouldn't suspect a thing in what I have in store for them. My ancestors have ruled lands and risen empires until one decided to protect those who are not of our kind and had everyone follow. Risking lives for those who are weak. And that all stops now._

Shall I continue with the story? Let me know you are enjoying so far.

There is a second episode to this "Hachi Episode 2, part 2


End file.
